


no story is as sweet as you.

by wr1terza



Series: feather falling. [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lowercase, Milkshakes, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, diner, prose, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are BESTEST OF PALS!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr1terza/pseuds/wr1terza
Summary: a vintage cafe. fluorescent neon lights.and a story waiting to be told in fours.a diner, four sleepy boys, and a round of 80s music over tall milkshakes.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: feather falling. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128458
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	no story is as sweet as you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpingboisinc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simpingboisinc).



> shoutout to eyereen (simpingboisinc) on twitter for the prompt!
> 
> "the sleepybois are such a pretty aesthetic. like they remind me of a vintage cafe with a group of friends drinking milkshakes..." 
> 
> very short, but very cute in my opinion!
> 
> previously posted on twitter under @Wr1terza!

every inch and corner of the diner’s walls are blushed with neon light. the tears in the leather swivel chairs are lovingly worn, fraying from hollering teenagers gripping at seats. there are sharpie doodles on the ends of the sleek countertop, and stubborn drink stains from a can of soda shaken to the skies. even the checkerboard floor’s shimmering with sparkling pop — legend has it, a bold kid popped a mento in his mouth and chugged like no dumb kid has chugged before.

the diner has an official name.

but to the locals? it’s long forgotten.

there are too many memories crowding over the blinking letters of the diner’s sign. every detail’s glowing with rounds and rounds of laughter. no matter who passes through the doors — some days, it’s a masked man clothed in a vibrant green hoodie, other days it’s an awkwardly lanky boy with black and white over his hands, and sometimes a girl with beautiful pink hair steals the entire spotlight.

no matter who passes through the doors, four boys lounge in a torn booth in the back. no matter what day of the week, no matter rain or shine, loud exclamations bounce from their corner of bright moonlight, giving the entire diner a shining curtain of silver.

“insomniacs, that lot,” the owner tells each new customer without a beat, “but i wager they like the night better anyways.”

the customers get curious. the customers asks questions. but the owner just shrugs, and tells them to find the story themselves.

the man in the green and white hat: always chuckling, eyes soft and gleaming, wings of warmth radiating from his every smile, and he’s pushing around a tall glass of a vanilla milkshake with a cherry on top.

the brunet with a falling red beanie: a voice always ending in beautiful song, ruffled hair matching a ruffian spirit, a poet in every definition of the word, and a medley of cookies and cream sitting in front of him, 

the boy booming with childish, elfish glee: fire in his eyes, a spirit untamed and unrestrained, the perfect key to unlock any shying conversation, and a whole bucket of mix-ins dumped into what’s called “ _the man’s milkshake_ ”

(and if anyone asks, the owner will tell you, it’s just s’mores with gummy bears ontop)

and finally, there’s a pink-haired lad with a clip of a crown in his braid: wit and intelligence personified, a tongue so sharp you’d never think they could give out such awkward yet honest comforts, always early to the diner just to order a round of milkshakes for the rest of them. 

the three others will scold the pink for not ordering for himself, and demanding four extra strawberry smoothies so he doesn’t feel left out.

yes, the diner has a name—

but in their hearts, this one rings truest.

_sleepy boys’ inc._


End file.
